Spore The Next Level: Journey's End
Spore The Next Level: Journey's End (or STNL: Journey's End) is the series finale of Spore The Next Level. Plot Part 1: The End Begins After departing Siberion, Jercy and his crew headed to Epindol to get help in order to put an end to the planet thieves. However, Epindol was also stolen. Jercy realized that the Garadreads stole the planets to get revenge on the Kleekoonanonis, Neoruks, and Thistils. They then decided to get help from Curtin and his friends on planet Lepidoptrix. Part 2: A Desperate Plea for Help On the surface of Lepidoptrix, Plytha, one of Curtin's friends, revealed that 7 planets had gone missing: Epindol, Chaunry, Vashtar, Alox-2, T'Rizka, Firmicill, and Powery. Remembering what King Racht had said about finding planets in the Typhonus Nebula, a place with electromagnetic interference. It was revealed that the missing planets were indeed being held there... but for what? To answer that question, Plytha came along for the ride. Part 3: The Typhonus Nebula Jercy, the crew, and Plytha had to fight their way through 75 light-years of Garadread space to reach the Typhonus Nebula. Upon entering the nebula, they saw the 7 planets, and a Garadread battle station, the Dread Star. It was revealed to be constructed by Quiny Mestan, the Garadread's general. He told them that defeating them was impossible, and sent a few fighters to prove it. Altough they were destroyed, he still boasted about victory, and brought them on board. Part 4: Fall of the Six After boarding the station, Jercy and friends found their way to the control room. There, Quiny, the Omega Apophis (Tesiot), and Nhan Soonien Kingh (the Paxo leader) revealed that the Dread Star used the 7 planets to destroy all of time and space. They tested it out on the Omega Six, which resulted in said group being atomized throughout the Universe. Appalled at its power, Jercy challenged the Omega Apophis to a duel on planet Antaris. Before that, he revealed his greatest secret: He was in love with Zeela Vordav. Part 5: Duel at Antaris The crew of the Titan dropped Jercy off at Antaris, an inhospitable lava planet. After bidding them farewell, he went to battle the Omega Apophis on a floating rock platform positioned over lava. Jercy decided to destroy the part of the platform Omega Apophis was on, presumably killing him. However, Jercy plunged to his death... ...OR DID HE?! Part 6: The Afterlife Jercy woke up in a very strange place. At first, he thought it was the afterlife, but his maker, williezk, told him he had been transported to the source code of the universe. He then realized that he was going to be reprogrammed to defeat the Garadreads, with the help of eme12 and fungus3. Part 7: Need a Deus Ex Machina Here! Back on the Dread Star, the Garadreads were ready to use the Dread Star and destroy the Universe. However, when the supposed detonation came, nothing happened. It was revealed that Jercy Packson (now a powerful godlike entity known as Deus Ex Machina) had stopped the detonation. Together with Cannabeth and Plytha, all of the stolen planets, including Naramat, were returned to their rightful places in the galaxy. The Omega Apophis and Quiny Mestan were infuriated, and left the station. It was revealed they'd gone to Dreadiah, the Garadread homeworld, to go back in time to try and stop the Kleekoonanonis from evolving into a threat. Part 8: End of Dread Using the Dread Gate, Quiny was able to go back in time and kill the Kleekoonanonis, until a mysterious alien took him to an alternate dimension and restored history. Back in the present, the Omega Apophis learned of this, and sought to go back in time himself. Furwaloska's patience wore thin, and he and Shaigr attacked the Apophis, resulting in their deaths. The alien returned, and blew up the Apophis. He revealed that he was there to help Jercy, and they devised a plan to banish all the evil Garadreads to an alternate dimension. Jercy also discovered two abandoned Arcupi children, and he also found out that Shadow II was pregnant. (:-O) Part 9: Fall of the Garadreads Jercy decided to banish the Garadreads to Dimenson U-43, filled with Miley Cyrus. (:O) Natas revealed that the planet would be destroyed after they left, and he would replace it with a temperate Earth-like planet. That. and Jercy's god powers would be removed. Before they left for Altaris-4, Jaxonga Melmark proposed to Kidaana Eldon, who accepted. Part 10: Mending Things Up While Jercy and the others were busy on Dreadiah, Nhan Soonien Kingh, the Paxo leader, had launched a devastating attack on Altaris-4. Jercy decided to help. When they got there, they found that the Kraygans had rebuilt everything, and even resurrected the Prime Minister. They also found Nhan and Mayhem, and both of them were killed. Jaxonga and Kidaana decided to hold their wedding on Epindol. Epilogue: Parting of the Ways After Jercy's powers were removed, he forgot all about the wedding once they got to Epindol. Fortunately, he was able to get there, and the wedding went as planned. Immediately after, Shadow II, Kidaana, and Plytha revealed they were leaving. Jercy also found out that the USS Titan, his ship, was due for a major refit. It would be stronger, faster, and would even have cup holders! He also decided to begin a relationship with Zeela. And then the remarkable series came to an end... or did it? Arc Significance *90% of the Garadreads are banished to an alternate dimension full of Miley Cyrus. *Shadow II leaves the crew to become leader of the Garadreads. *Jercy and Zeela begin dating. *The [[USS Titan |USS Titan ]]undergoes a refit. *The Omega Six terrorist cult is atomized by the Dread Star. Later, Retep Silednas, their leader, would be revealed to be the sole survivor. *Furwaloska and Shaigr Lento die. *The Omega Apophis is disintegrated by Natas. Quiny Mestan is also banished to the Miley Cyrus dimension. *Dreadiah is destroyed and replaced with another planet. Trivia *The main plot of Journey's End is based off of the Doctor Who season finale The Stolen Earth/Journey's End. **What is a little weird is that Doctor Who also recently had its 50th anniversary. *The episode is technically the 50th part of STNL. *This is the second williezk series to feature a cameo of himself. The first was the incredibly n00bish Betrayal series, starring Clark and Stanley. Eme12 and Fungus3 also get cameos for the first time,a trend that continued as fungus3 ruined everything with World of Evolutioncraft. *Part 10 had to be remade because Shadow got replaced. *Eme12 has released a miniseries showing the events of Journey's End from the Garadread's perspective called STNL: Jercy's End. Category:Series Category:Spore The Next Level Category:Spore The Next Level Specials